1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video tape recorders and, more particularly, is directed to a video tape recorder having a built-in camera which comprises an image pickup portion for picking up an image of an object and a recording portion for recording a video signal derived from the image pickup portion, and which is suitable for application to a so-called 8 mm video tape recorder having a built-in type camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior-art 8 mm video tape recorder having a built-in type camera comprises an image pickup portion for picking up an image of an object and a recording portion for recording a video signal derived from the image pickup portion on a magnetic tape. Such an 8 mm video tape recorder is also provided with a character generator for generating, for example, a title information or the like and has a superimposing function for superimposing an image signal upon the video signal derived from the image pickup portion and a so-called titler function. According to the combination of the superimposing function and the titler function, the image signal of the title information is superimposed upon the video signal derived from the image pickup portion.
Further, a so-called titler apparatus, a Telopper apparatus and the like are provided as peripheral apparatus in order to record the video signal having inserted thereinto the title information corresponding to the recorded content and the image signal of Telop information such as a commentary for a picture and the like by a video tape recorder. Upon use, the titler apparatus, Telopper apparatus and the like are generally combined with the floor-type video tape recorder and are used to edit the recorded tape or the like.
The prior-art video tape recorder having a built-in type camera utilizes three kinds of operation switches to superimpose the image signal of the title information corresponding to the recorded content upon the video signal. The first operation switch is used to store the image signal of the title information in a memory. The second operation switch is used to superimpose the image signal of the title information stored in the memory upon the video signal. The third operation switch is used to selectively switch the color of the image signal of the title information to be superimposed upon the video signal.
In the case of the prior-art video tape recorder having a built-in type camera with three kinds of operation switches associated with the title information, if it is intended to increase a new function in association with the title information, then it becomes necessary to independently provide a special operation switch, which provides a complicated arrangement, an increased cost and a degraded operating characteristic.